In medical treatment, a clamping device and an endoscope are used together, to clamp and ligate the living organisms in the living body via the clamping device.
In the prior art, PCT patent application 2003/030746A1 discloses a medical device, which sends a clamping device to the target area by using an endoscope, for hemostasis of blood. The medical device includes a closable clamp for blood vessels hemostasis, locking devices, control lines, a cover and a handle with a start trigger. One end of a control line is arranged in the cover, the other end of the control line is J-shaped hook, hooking an opening on the bottom of a clip of the clamp, to achieve the connections with the clamp. The cover is pushed to move the control line, and then the clip of the clamp is opened or closed. The outer end of the cover is connected with a case, and the end of the case is connected to the locking device, and the control line runs through the case and the locking device. An end of the locking device is provided with a pawl, when the control lines are pulled back and the clip is pulled back, the pawl could be stuck in a locking hole of the leg, so that the clip remains closed and locked. After ligation, the control line is continued to be pulled back, such that the J-shaped hook becomes straight, the control line breaks from the clip; Meanwhile, under the function of a fastener and a removing device for removing the fastener, the case breaks from the locking device; finally the locking device and the clamp remain in the organism.
However, regarding the ligation device in the above PCT patent application, since the pawl of the locking device is stuck in a locking hole of the leg so as to lock the clamp, the clamp is not completely contained in the locking device (and the case), and an end of the clamp will be exposed outside. Thus, when the ligation device runs through the channel of the endoscopic tube, there exists the danger that the end of the clamp will damage the inner wall of the endoscopic tube, or the end of the clamp will be stuck in the inner wall, so that a very large inserting force for the ligation device is required, and the difficulty of the operation is increased.
To overcome these defects, the Chinese Patent No. 200580044431.7 provides a ligation apparatus, including a sheath means for running through a channel of an endoscope and inserting into a body cavity, a clip is housed in one end of the sheath; an operating line for controlling the clamp runs through the sheath. The clamp is formed by a claw thereof embedding in a substantially cylindrical body portion of a pressing member. The clamp can be completely accommodated in the sheath by a special mechanism, and the end of the clamp is not exposed outside, thus the danger that the ligation device damages the channel when the ligation device runs through the endoscope or the inner tube of the living body is avoided, and a large inserting force for the ligation device when the end of the clamp is stuck in the channel is also avoided.
However, in the ligation apparatus of the above Chinese Patent, since the pressing member is provided with a flexible wing, before the clamp is sent out of the sheath, the flexible wings is in folded state, but when the clamp is sent out of the sheath, the flexible wings is in expanded state, (being used for providing a supporting point for pulling back the operation wire), and therefore the clamp is not accommodated in the sheath any more. Thus, if the surgical operation fails, the clamp could not be recycled for operation; moreover, pulling back the lever hard, will make the clamp to stay in the body cavity without serving any function, which not only causes waste of the clamp, but also brings in harm owing to the clamp remaining in the body.
In addition, in the above PCT patent 2003/030746A1, the J-shaped hook of the control line is stuck in the opening at the bottom of the leg, when subjected to longitudinal tension, the J-shaped hook is blocked by the wall of the opening in the process of being straightened, the J-shaped hook requires a larger force in this process, which increases the difficulty of operation and wastes time; and the J-shaped hook only can be straightened after the ligation part is closed, if the J-shaped hook is prematurely straightened, then the bottom portions of the clamp could not be combined together, thus effect of the ligation is affected, and the operation time is extended. Meanwhile, the fastener and the removing device for removing the fastener have complicated structures, so achieving the separation function is required a larger force, and the operation time is longer and the difficulty of the operation is increased.
Accordingly, there need an improved clamping and ligation device and a ligation method applying the clamping and ligation device to overcome the drawback.